Past, Present, Future
by SemperFidelis101
Summary: Katrina May Summers is new to the La Push Scene. With a dark past she tries to overcome, she meets our very own werewolf pack; and a certain Paul Evans. When the past catches up to her, will she open up to her new family? Or shut them, and her heart, out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Katrina! It's time to go!"

Ah, the screeching of my mother strikes again; I swear she resembles a banshee when she's impatient.

"I'm comin'!" God, could she be even more annoyed? "KATRINA MAY SUMMERS, GET YOUR BIG SLOW ASS DOWN HERE!" I stand corrected.

My name is Katrina May Summers, but everyone calls me Kat. I'm 18 years old and have straight, waist-length red hair. Not to be vain or anything, but I have a pretty nice body if I do say so myself. I have curves in all the right places; I guess that you could say I have an hour glass figure. Now I know what ya'll must be thinking, "She must think she's all that and cares about nothing but herself." But that is entirely inaccurate.

I am a southern country girl who has a passion for music, reading, and writing. I am also a major tom-boy with a really bad attitude-which I pride myself in by the way. Hey I have red hair, what do you expect? Anyway, I live in a little town in a place I like to call 'Sweet Home Alabama'! I know, what a mix right? But I love it here; this is where I made all of my best friends. Speaking of friends, let's just say I don't have many friends that are girls. Now I'm not a slut or anything like that; it's just they don't like talking to me. I'm not sure if it's my style, my choice in friends, or even my sunny personality which make me cuss those little skanks out; I'm still clueless about that entire situation.

Anywho, I'm getting off track. Enough about my wonderful personality, let's talk about my home life. I haven't quite lived the life of a princess; when I was fourteen, I witnessed my dad being handcuffed and placed in the back of a cop car. According to momma he was involved in things that I'm not sure I'll ever fully understand. He was an abusive drunk to me and my mom, and even did things to me that I will never let slip, especially to my mom. But that is the one reason my mom is now hurrying me up; to leave these memories behind and to create new ones. We are packing all of our stuff up and leaving to a little reservation called La Push; which I never knew existed but was proven wrong by my wonderful GPS.

"KATRINA! HURRY UP NOW!" Damn, that woman is loud! I think she ruptured my eardrums…

"Coming dear mother who I am annoyed by so much!" I said in an angelic voice. She turned to glare at me. But what did she expect? She called me by my first name. UGH! Why must I be cursed with such a name?

"Don't catch a tude with me young lady, I have done nothing to you."

"Are you on crack or something?" My voice drawled in my thick accent. "We're movin' to a little green place that I still think is not even on the map no matter what my GPS says. And it rains all the time! And did I mention the green? It's like puke."

I know I really shouldn't argue but I honestly did not want to move! Who knew what went on at that little reservation? Big foot could live there!

I stared at my mom and she looked close to tears. Damn it all! Why must she use my weakness against me?

"Hun, please try to be happy, for me?"

No, I will not crumble. My will is strong and superior to all who inhabit this planet!

"…okay."

She smiled at me and I scowled at her superb power of manipulation. Well I guess I could try and have some fun. Who knows? Maybe I can cause some trouble along the way!

"Thank you. Now come on, it's time to go!" She yelled as she was walking; no scratch that, sprinting, out the door. Wow, I never knew she could move THAT fast!

I started calmly walking out the door and got in the passenger side of my own sleek back truck; which my mom will not let me drive by the way. And before I knew it, we were off. I looked back at my old house and sighed. 'Well this is gonna be awesome. I'm gonna be the new weird kid in school with a country accent. I debated on telling my mom to pull over and let me out, but as I looked at her doing the air drums on the steering wheel, singing totally off key, I just turned back around and sulked like a five year old. 'La Push, here I come.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Okay, listening to your own heartbeat sucks. We have been driving for lord knows how long and I am so bored! I swear I'm gonna go all Goofy Movie and start singing to all the noises on the road. I have already listened to music, slept, ate my food, and listened to my own heartbeat. This girl is out of things to do.

"Mom, how much longer? I swear my own ass has fallin asleep!" I moved around trying to get the blood flowing back in my butt. Who knew your butt could fall asleep?

"We're almost there, just another hour or so. It won't be that long." Won't be that long! She said we were an hour away three hours ago! Oh my God I swear if we aren't close my mom is gonna be known as the woman who put her daughter in a mental institution due to craziness brought on by boredom and a numb butt!

Okay, just calm down Kat. Let's think of something nice.

I am near a waterfall. The water is crystal clear. I can hear the wind whistle through the trees. I can smell the crispness of the water. I hear the sounds of animals in the forest. I can…UGH! This is not helping. 'Sigh'

"Hunny, we're here."

What? I sat up straight and looked out my window. Wow, who knew time could go by so fast when you're complaining to yourself?

"What do you think?" I looked at my mom and back out the window…all I saw was green. Hey! I saw another color! …never mind…false alarm.

"Mom this place is green." Man, I have a thing for pointing out the obvious don't I?

"Yes hunny, I can see that." Did she just use sarcasm at me? "But please try to behave; there are going to be people coming over in a while to make sure we are settling in alright. So try to be polite." People?

"Wait, what people?" They want to know if we are settling in alright when we haven't even settled in? Well that makes sense.

"Oh, just some people." She replied. Well that wasn't vague at all.

"Fine, but if they turn out to be some homicidal murderers on Americas Most Wanted, don't come crying to me!" Now I know that may have been a little overdramatic, but it could happen. I've seen those crime shows.

She turned to stare at me quizzically; I just looked at her in a 'you birthed me' stare and she just shook her head and continued to drive. As we finally turned in a driveway, my mother preceded to turn to me and say, "Well anyways, let's go my home slice." Now I'm not a master of slang for back in the day, but I'm pretty sure that saying was not popular, even back then.

"Mom please! Don't say that ever again!"

"Fine, fine. You don't have to get in my grill!" Dear God, kill me now.

I got out of the car, scarred for life might I add, and walked up the sidewalk to what looked like a little white country house with yellow window sills and a tan roof. It had a very homey feel to it; I kind of liked it.

I walked up to the porch, waiting for my mom to unlock the door. Once she did I finally got a good look of the inside. I walked into a small living room with hardwood floors that had a quaint looking kitchen connected to it. Then there was a hallway that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. Surprisingly, it was kind of nice; besides the fact that paint was chipping and the place reeked of wet dog.

"Mom, I'm goin' to pick my room."

"Ok dear, but when you're done I need help unpacking boxes."

I nodded and proceeded to make my way down the hall and chose the first door on the right. It was a little room with white walls and hardwood floors. There was even a little closet in the corner. It wasn't too big or too small, it was perfect. It was even right across from the bathroom! Bazinga!

I was just heading back where I heard my mom rifling through boxes when there was a knock at the door. I walked toward it hesitantly; I told my mom there was a murderer on the loose; and opened the door. Why I opened the door when I thought it was killer, I will never know. As the door was fully open I locked gazes with a pair of the most gorgeous brown eyes; I was hooked. For some reason, I was unable to pull away. He looked right into my eyes and his whole body froze and tensed up. I saw many emotions pass through his eyes, some I couldn't place, but the one look I was struck by the most was love.

That wasn't possible! This place gets weirder and weirder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Um…hi?" I replied, well more like asked.

He didn't say anything, he just stood there. 'Why isn't he saying anything?' This is getting rather annoying.

"The name's Kat. What's yours?" And once again, he just stood there and stared. I took his momentary distraction to observe. This mystery man has midnight black hair that is short and spiked up in the front. He has defined cheekbones and a chiseled jaw. My eyes traveled down south and saw that this guy has chosen to not wear a shirt, which I was kind of surprised about since it wasn't entirely warm outside. But then my eyes took in his pecks and 8-pack and quite frankly, I didn't bother with that thought. Oh my sweet Jesus, this dude is fit- like a body builder.

My eyes traveled further down and followed his little happy trail- I gulped. I saw he had a pair of cut-offs that hung low on his hips and showed muscled calves that gave way to this guy having to be at least a track star. This was all topped off with a pair of converse on his feet. In other words this mute man that is standing at my door is HOT!

I looked back up into his eyes and saw that he was still staring at me. Damn his eyes, they were like a pool of melted chocolate. I so wanted to jump his bones. 'Whoa what am I thinking! I don't even know the guy!' But shit is he smoking. 'Ah, shut up!'

"Kat, who's at the door?"

I turned to see my mom standing at the edge of the kitchen watching me with an amused smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. I seriously wanted to smack her right then.

"I don't know mom, he wouldn't give me his name."

I turned back around only to find the man blushing. I chuckled.

"Oh right! My names Paul Evans and this here is Jacob Black." Jacob? Who's Jacob?

Just then this 'Jacob' stepped aside to show himself and all I could really think of was, 'HOLY SHIT!' These guys are gorgeous! I have a feeling that I'm gonna enjoy my new home.

My mom stepped forward and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you. My name is Katie Summers and this is my daughter Katrina." My mom is so formal.

"Actually, I would prefer if you called me Kat thank you very much." Yea, I went there. Mom then gave me a look as if to say 'be nice'. I just shrugged.

The one named Jacob shook mom's hand and said, "It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Summers. We just came by to welcome you to La Push and to say that we hope you are happy and comfortable here."

"Please, it's Katie. And yes, we are enjoying it here quite nicely." Momma is so sickly sweet sometimes.

"Well we really haven't had a chance to unpack and explore the area, so it's kind of impossible to tell at this stage. But as soon as we do THEN we will let you know." Ha! Take that you way sexier version of Godzilla.

Jacob turned to stare at me, smiled, and then threw his head back and let out a loud bark, which I'm assuming is a laugh. I was confused, and I knew I had a confused expression on my face, which just made him laugh harder. I then looked at Paul and saw him crack a smile. Well, I'm glad I'm so damn humorous.

Jacob finally stopped having a seizure and said, "I like you." What? "Finally someone that has the same attitude as Pauly here." He pointed to Paul, who turned red. I started to laugh and Paul turned and hit Jacob on the arm which, in turn, caused me to laugh harder.

Once I was done with my laughing fit and got my breathing under control, I managed to get out, "You and I are gonna get along just fine."

He smiled a big smile that reminded me of the Joker from Batman. Honestly, it kind of creeped me out a bit. I smiled a small smile, knowing that if I smiled that big I would like Barbie on crack.

My mom got tired of being quiet and finally spoke up, making herself known. "Well, it was nice to meet you two; but I think we should start unpacking."

I was kind of disappointed in that fact, but refuse to ever admit it. I just looked at her then back at the boys on steroids.

"Oh, of course," Jacob said with a smile, "We won't keep you two any longer. It was nice meeting you two!"

He then turned to leave along with Paul who nodded in our direction. But of course, me being me couldn't help but stop them by yelling, "Bye Jacob! Bye _Pauly_!"

Jacob laughed while big Pauly started to blush on his way out. How adorable.

When they finally left and I closed the door I turned to my mom to find her standing there laughing like a hyena. Once she calmed down enough to not die, she chuckled a bit and said, "Well, I'm glad you actually made a friend, even if they were two boys triple your size." Harsh much?

"Why thank you mom. I am glad you don't think I'm such a prude. I'm honored."

"Oh you know I didn't mean it like that." Ha, so she says.

"That one kid…what was his name? Paul? He was cute, don't you think? If only I was a few years younger…" Eww! Okay I did not need to know that my mom has sexual fantasies about teenage boys. Scarred much?

"Okay one, ewww! And two, he's alright." Liar, he's more than just alright. Just give me one night with him…

"Yea, yea. I saw that way you were lookin' at him." Oh no she didn't!

"I was NOT looking at him!"

"Someone's in denial." She sang. She is never going to let me live this down.

"Oh shut up!" Wow, good comeback Kat. You sure showed her.

This is bad, I can't like this guy! For one, I barely know him, and two, I don't want to know him. Even if I did like the guy, which I'm only saying IF, he wouldn't want me anyway. Not after all the stuff I've been through…

"You just want him to be a naughty doctor so he can give you a mind-blowing physical."

"MOM!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kat! It's time for dinner!"

Thank God! I swear my own stomach was starting to digest itself! I would make dinner myself but mom banned me from the kitchen because of an incident that had nothing to do with me! The water was boiling then the stove caught on fire. The firemen are still bewildered over that ghostly situation…

I started to walk downstairs until my foot tripped over my other foot and I proceeded to roll down the rest of the six stairs. By the time I reached the bottom, my back was on the floor with my left leg straight up in the air and my right leg bent in an angle against the wall which gave me one hell of a wedgie. If that wasn't bad enough, the picture on the wall that my mom recently hung up, fell off the wall and onto my face. So not only am I bruised, bent at an awkward angle, and can't feel my butt; but now I have a photo of me when I was eight, standing in front of a Christmas tree, in a superman cape and underwear, striking a pose as if I just defeated an evil villain. Why must I be into superheroes?

"Uhh, Kat? What was that?"

"Nothing momma! Just uhh…kind of in a tight situation here, hehe."

Next thing I knew, my kind-hearted mother who loves me dearly was rolling on the floor, clutching her sides, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. I, for one, did not see the humor in this situation. Due to this I now have to go to the hospital to get my underwear removed because they magically disappeared due to a Texas wedgie.

"Yea, laugh it up! You know, you could help me up besides laughing at my own expense." How dare she? What kind of mother laughs at their own daughter who inflicted pain upon their person?

"I-I'm s-sorry," She said in-between giggles.

She came over and helped me up while I just glared my famous Kat glare. She will rue this day!

Mom walked into the kitchen, me right behind, trying to fix my underwear. I looked at the stove and saw my own personal heaven. SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS! All I could hear was the Hallelujah of the angels and see the bright light shining down on that brilliantly made pot of noodles.

"Oh my God! I love you mom! You're my hero!" I swooned.

"Yes dear, I know this already." She chuckles.

Mom went over and fixed our bowls as I sat down. She fixed one for her and three for me; I should probably start cutting back on all this food before I have heart attack at age eighteen…nah. She handed me my bowls and she quickly sat it down seeing as I started eating before she put it down on the table. I choked down all my food in record time while mom just talked away. I didn't really notice to due to my lack of focus on her but my focus on my piece of existence. When I was done I told her that I was tired and that I was going to go to bed a little early and that we can finish un-packing tomorrow since I don't start school till next week; and that if I lift heavy items, I would most likely puke up rainbows. She agreed and I waddled my way up the stairs, belly content.

I entered my room and found a pair of shorts and a tank top in one of my open boxes and put them on while I was lying on the bed. As soon as I was successful in that mission, I turned over, staring out the window and gazed at the stars. I had to wonder, when my life was gonna take a turn for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kat! Time to get up sweety!"

I groggily opened my eyes to suddenly find myself in a bed, in a house, that I swore I never lived in. I looked around only to find white walls and no posters of Avenged Sevenfold or the Big Bang Theory. Where was I? When did I get here? 'OH MY GOD! I'VE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!' I started to hyperventilate until I looked out my window and saw…green. Now I remember, ten hours of a numb butt followed by meeting two very good looking guys. I was in La Push. 'Whew, that was close.'

I stumbled my way out of bed, still tired and still coming down from my high of imagined captivity. I proceeded to mutter curses at my mom and those insane green Martians while digging in a box for some of my clothes. I finally found a white A7X shirt buried down at the bottom, with a pair of black skinny jeans to go along with it; I then took out a bra and underwear set with the Marvel Characters on them. I admired my choice of clothing as I made my way into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I closed the door and set my pile of clothes on the toilet, humming the lyrics to Sweet Home Alabama. As I looked at my Avenged Sevenfold shirt, I pondered over the difference of music styles that I was in to. With a shrug I stripped down and turned on the water, jumped in the shower, catching myself from another pain inflicting incident. I really needed to be more careful…I really don't want a repeat of my last near death episode.

I washed my hair and body, smelling very fruity, and started to get out of the shower. That was until my foot got caught on the edge and I tumbled out. I landed face first with a very loud 'THUD' and was covered by the shower curtain that I accidently pulled off the rod. Next thing I knew I heard a set of hurried footsteps coming down the hallway and then frantic knocks on the door.

"KATRINA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I should have known she would have heard me.

I opened my mouth to say that 'no, I was not alright', but stopped as I felt no pain. I sat up and wiggled my toes and declared that I was actually fine! 'Ha, one point for me, zero for the shower.'

"Yea mom, I'm fine. I just got into a little fight with the shower and shower curtain." Even I could hear the amusement in my voice. I could also here a little smugness in with it.

"Katrina, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful in the shower? You don't want to go back to the hospital do you?" Damn she got me…I shuddered just thinking about those damn buildings. I swear; they torture you mentally. Trust me, I know these things.

"I'll be careful next time, okay?" I sighed.

"Ok…if you're sure." I knew she was worried, I could hear it in her tone.

"I'm sure."

I heard her feet hesitantly start to move away from the door and continue down the hallway. I removed the shower curtain where it lay draped across me, and slowly got up, hoping to not trip again. I picked up a towel from one of the shelves and quickly dried myself off, already smelling the aroma of breakfast. I put my clothes on, brushed and straightened my hair, put my make-up on which I couldn't remember bringing in the bathroom. I mentally shrugged, blaming the green aliens on flying saucers. I then made my way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom! What's for breakfast?"

I smelled pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon; which is my favorite meat by the way. I loved how my nose could pick up any scent of food; I could smell food from the cafeteria even when I was forty steps away. I swear, it was a gift from the Gods.

"Well not hospital food, thank God." Well…that was harsh.

"Okay for one, it was only one time this month," which she in turn mumbled that it was five times, but I chose to ignore that fact, "and two, don't ever, and I mean EVER, joke about food. It's just not right!"

She chuckled and replied, "I'm sorry baby, your right; let's just sit down and eat."

I nodded, satisfied, and sat down. Mom handed me my plate, which I devoured quickly, and stood up to get seconds. As I sat back down I saw my mom glare at me disapprovingly; I just turned and smiled sweetly, continuing to eat my breakfast.

"So what are your plans for today hun?"

I looked up, with a piece of bacon hanging from my mouth, and replied with a short " I-dun-nah".

Mom, who was used to my foreign language, started listing off fun activities that I could look into. I nibbled on a piece of bacon when I heard her say something about a beach on the Rez. In that moment I was hit by a stroke of genius.

I stuck my finger up in the air and declared, "BEACH!"

She smiled and nodded and then proceeded to inform me that I could stay out for a couple hours due to the fact we have yet to unpack. She also kindly informed me to be careful of the seashells and any stray dogs that may be about, which actually can be very deadly when combined.

"I'll be fine mom, I promise that there will be no hospital trips today."

"Good."

She got up and took my plate with her, thankfully I was done as she did not ask, and went to wash the dishes. I stood up and was going to go get my shoes on when I looked over at her then sighed. I walked over to the cabinet, got a towel, and started drying dishes. Curse my kind, bleeding heart.

"Thank ya sugar!"

"It's the least I can do for the woman who continues to rub my hospital visits in my face!" I cheerfully said. She just turned to me and grinned, then went back to washing the dishes. After the last dish was washed, dried, and put away I kissed my mom on the cheek and yelled, "be back soon!" As I was putting on my Converse, almost face-planting on the floor, I waved goodbye while my mom said to be safe.

I started trekking down the driveway onto the dirt road, heading in the direction of the beach. It's a good thing we drove by it on our way here, or I would have no clue where I was going since I forgot to ask which direction the beach was. Thank god for my wondrous observation skills. About halfway there I eventually got bored of looking at all the greenery and decided to entertain myself by singing.

"_Hush now, my baby,_

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream,_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby,_

_And I'll be with you when you dream."_

"Damn that's a good song; I really need that as my ringtone. Speaking of which…" I felt my pockets to make sure I grabbed my phone on the way out, I was beginning to sweat as I didn't feel my phone until I felt my bra vibrate. Wait, my bra was vibrating? I reached in and what do you know, I pulled out my phone. I don't even remember putting it in there…ah well. I checked my iPhone 5s and noticed I had a notification on Words with Friends. I rolled my eyes and put my phone in my pocket, instead of my bra. I looked up and started to smell the saltwater that comes with the ocean. I also started to hear the waves crashing on the shore. I, of course, got excited and proceeded to run like a five year old the rest of the way. Hospital be damned.

I stopped as I came upon the sand, and started to take my shoes and socks off. I started to walk along the beach, shoes in hand, enjoying the sun shine and the sweet song of the ocean. I started humming along with it and felt the breeze blow my hair and dance sweetly on my skin. This was one of those times that I felt completely free, as if I didn't have a care in the world. I smiled a despondent smile, and wished I had more of these times. Unfortunately, my reflecting time was over as I heard a group of guys, laughing in the distance.

I turned away from the serene scene, and came upon a group of, body builders? Holy shit! These dudes were ripped! There were six of them throwing around a football, which I kind of felt bad for. I was afraid one wrong catch and that football would be a distant memory…just a deflated toy that would no longer bring joy upon the world. Woah, when did I get all deep? This was creepy…'although not as creepy as you staring at these six guys like they were the world's finest chocolate.'

Damn, the voice is right. I blushed as I realized I was standing there, drooling at these hunks of men. But as I went to turn away I saw one of the guys wipe sweat off his forehead and told the voice to shut up and let me watch these men glisten. Satisfied, I continued to watch these men yell and throw the football around. One even tackled another and knocked the football out of his hand which was picked up by another. Then the one started saying some very colorful words, I just snorted and shook my head in dismay.

What is this world coming to? Cussing like that, geesh….wait….I cuss like that. Well then I take that statement back. I continued to walk along the shore line, observing the waves, and the guys from the corner of my eyes. I was thinking about turning back and heading home when I heard this loud shout.

"Watch out!" Watch out for what? I looked over at them, then up, and saw the football come towards me like a torpedo. 'Well shit,' that was my last thought until the football about took my head off.

I was sprawled in the sand, waiting for my vision to come back to me. I heard the guys running over and I saw…ducks? Oh dear lord, I'm seeing ducks right before my eyes. Medic!

I groaned as one of the guys yelled if I was okay. Really? If I was okay, would I be spread eagled on the shore, with a bump on my head, and seeing ducks? I don't think so; although, I didn't say that out loud.

My vision started coming back to me and I was soon blinded by a harsh light they call the sun. I looked around me and saw six frantic guys asking if I'm okay, and punching the one guy in the arm saying, 'way to hit a girl'. I suppose that's the one to throw the football. I noticed that two of these guys looked awfully familiar. Oh yeah! Jake and Pauly! The two guys who I thought were serial killers…which still may be true seeing as I was almost murdered by a flying toy.

Annoyed by all the noise, I kindly said, "Will you guys just shut up already?" They immediately shut up and came to my aid as I was trying to sit up. I waved away their efforts, declaring that I was fine. I soon started trying to stand but wobbled a bit; one of the guys steadied me, and I gave a little smile in thanks. He beamed back at me and asked if I was okay.

"Well, since I was about decapitated by a child's toy and was then knocked out just to wake up and see floating ducks, I would say that I'm doing just fine." Curse my headache.

He looked at me in a way that said he didn't know if he should laugh or be worried. I smiled at him to show that I was fine and that he could laugh if he wanted, which he did. I looked at the other guys and saw that they were cracking a smile at my very true statement. My eyes traveled to Paul to see him looking more worried than any of the others did. I smiled at him to assure him that I was fine and he smiled as well, looking thankful that I was alright.

"I'm really sorry about all this; this dude over here really needs to learn how to not throw a football at unsuspecting damsels." The one that asked if I was okay, then laughed, said.

I looked at him seriously and said, "I'm not a damsel; I'm just a hapless traveler that was suddenly punished for her venture out in the open world."

They all looked at me and started chuckling, which turned into full belly laughs. I couldn't help it, I started laughing to; this whole situation was pretty humorous. After we all calmed down, the one who made the statement introduced himself, and the others.

"I'm Jared, this is Embry, Seth, Paul, Jacob, and this one over here is Quil; the one who threw the football." Quil then turned to Jared and glared at him for throwing him under the bus like that. Even though I already knew two out of the six I just smirked and said, "The name's Kat, it's nice to meet ya'll."

"Nice, a girl with an accent." The one who I think was Seth said. Now I would have said some unkind things to someone else who said this but one look at Seth determined that he didn't mean it in a perverted way. So I puffed out my chest like a peacock and declared, "Yes-surrey! Birthed and raised in Alabama!"

Seth laughed and threw his arm around my shoulders which led me to hear a growl. I looked around and saw Paul glaring at Seth's arm like he wanted to chomp it off. I looked at Seth and found him smiling at Paul. Well that's a little weird. I could feel the tension building so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Are you guys on steroids?"

They all turned to me and I would have been embarrassed if I wasn't Katrina May Summers. Besides, that was a very valid question.

Quil turned to me, yeah I'm gonna be remembering his name for a while, and said, "Nope! Just good genetics." He gave me this lopsided smile which was actually pretty adorable. I couldn't help but thank the lord for good genetics.

"Ah, I see."

"Hey, you're that new girl who just got here right?"

I turned toward Jared and nodded my head in affirmative.

Jacob decided to make himself known. "Yea, this is the girl I was telling you about. The one me and Paul visited."

I looked at Jacob, "First of all, it's Paul and I," I flashed him a smug smile which he pouted at, "and secondly, you were talking about me?" I was mighty curious at this point, what did he say about me? That I was just the new girl? Or that I was the most awesomest girl they ever met? Hmm…questions, questions.

Jacob looked a little sheepish and nodded his head. "Well yeah, it's not every day that La Push gets new people. And you are pretty cool…" He looked at me and smiled, and I couldn't help but feel flattered.

"Aw thanks! You really do know how to make a girl feel welcome."

"…And not to mention Paul couldn't shut up about you since we left your house."

Paul turned to Jacob and smacked him upside the head, making him howl. I cracked a smile and looked toward Paul, "Is that true Pauly? You couldn't stop talking about me?" He blushed and mumbled that wasn't true. The other guys laughed and I smiled at Paul, to show him that I was flattered. He smiled back and looked toward the guys, "Oh shut up." He rolled his eyes as their laughter died down.

Jacob looked at me and said, "Hey you want to come to Sam's and Emily's house to eat? We're getting ready to head over there now."

I stared at Jacob with a blank expression, "who?"

Jacob's eyes widened in realization. Yeah, forgot that I just got here didn't you dum-dum. I mentally shook my head and waited for his response.

"Oh! It's two of our friends. They're married and live just up that way." I looked at where he was pointing and saw him pointing in the woods. Well this had CSI written all over it. But as I looked at them I couldn't help but think that these weren't murders, despite the football incident. I knew I should say no but I couldn't help by saying, "Sure."

They smiled, picked up the football, and started leading me towards the woods. I smiled and nodded even though I had no idea what they were going on about.

'Dear momma, I hope you don't know see me on the Investigation Discovery channel…'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ow!"

This is getting rather annoying, this is the twelfth time I've tripped and hit my head on a tree branch. I couldn't help but grumble about the injustice that are tree roots, while my wonderful new body builder friends laughed at my expense. I turned and glared while stumbling over a tree root once more.

"Alright! How much farther? I swear if we are not there in the next minute or so you guys are going to have to write a memoir for my funeral." The guys just laughed, obviously not getting the seriousness of my statement.

Jacob looked at me and said, "Its right through this break in the woods."

I looked to where this break supposedly was and saw, to my enjoyment, light on the other side. I couldn't help but send up a prayer of halleluiah to whoever was bestowing me this magical gift. As I saw the lights of heaven I yelled a 'hu-zah' in triumph. The guys just chuckled as they led me out of the darkness and into the sun.

I looked around and noticed that there was a decent sized open field with a little house just sitting in the middle. There was a driveway leading up to an old blue and white Studebaker. I looked to the left and saw a house that was awfully similar to mine; except this one had cream colored drapes hanging down the window, and a 'home is where the heart is' sign hanging from the door. I also couldn't help but notice the feminine touch of a nice looking garden that was just below the windows. All in all, this had a very homey feel to it…and was also more on the feminine side. I suppose this Sam guy isn't the one that wears the pants in the relationship.

As I was making these wonderful observations, I picked up a very nice scent wafting through the air. It smelt of roast beef, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn and…apple pie. I think I'm in heaven.

"That smells amazing!" I swooned. I couldn't help it, this was amazing…oops I drooled a little.

Seth looked at me, man I'm getting really good with these names, and smiled. "I know right? Emily is an amazing cook. I don't know what we would do without her!"

Embry glanced and Seth and stated, "Starve most likely."

There were nods and agreements being muttered throughout this little circle. Huh, Emily, that poor girl. She has to cook for six of these gorillas? God bless her soul. I shook my head in despair for this poor defenseless woman.

Jared hopped out in front and shouted, "Well what are you guys waiting for? I'm starving!" He then took off like a bat out of hell toward the front door. I thought he was going to run straight through but he stopped just in time and just walked right on in. Not even knocking. Holy hell, if I ever even did that to my Grandma I would have been chased out of the house with a wooden spoon. I looked at the guys as they started doing the same thing. I must be in the twilight zone or something!

I knew my mouth was hanging open as I stared upon this display, and Paul, who was the only one who did not leave me, turned to find me staring gob smacked at the house.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I repeated his statement. "If I ever walked in to ANYBODY's house without knocking I would have had a rolling pin come sailin' at my head."

He snorted in amusement. And he thinks I'm joking….

"It's alright; we are here so much this is like our own home."

I nodded and he started leading me up the driveway; such a gentleman. We were getting ready to walk in when he leaned down in my ear and whispered, "Don't stare at Emily." What? Why would I stare? I looked up at him quizzically and he just gave me a pointed look. Alright, don't stare, got it.

He walked in first and I followed behind. I looked around and came across a very…feminine house. You know I retract my earlier statement. Poor Emily, no; poor Sam. I suddenly bumped into Paul and would have hurt myself once again if I did not grab his bicep. And may I just say what a bicep it was.

I looked around him to see all the guys gathered around a table with a tall, dark and mysterious man with his arms wrapped around a small woman who was finishing up what I think was green beans. Ah, this must be Emily and Sam.

"Hey Kat! Don't just stand there, come sit with us!"

I looked at Seth and couldn't help but marvel over the different customs here. It feels like I'm on that show where they swap wives to live with different families…only I'm not living with them…and I'm not married. Come to think it, there aren't really any similarities between me and that show. Huh.

I looked over at Sam and saw him turn around to stare at me with these dark eyes. Boy that man was scary. I knew it! I have found the murderer! And momma didn't believe me.

Then Emily turned around to look at me with a beaming smile and my breath caught. I was staring, I knew I was staring but I couldn't look away. In the corner of my eye I saw all the guys tense and Sam glare at me with harmful intent. I saw Emily start to frown and get this sad look in her eyes, but I didn't know why. I couldn't help my staring, she was just so pretty!

"Damn! Your gorgeous girl!" Yep, and it slipped.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Alright, I have no idea what I said wrong. I looked at the guys and saw their eyes were wide to. I looked to Paul and he had a big smile on his face; Sam also had a smile on his face and a grateful look in his eye.

What did I do? I looked back at Emily and saw that she looked like she was going to cry. I panicked. I looked at all the guys, pleading with them to do something. Ah man, I am not good at this. What if she does cry? What do I do? Do I hug her? Pat her on her back? Give her money?

As I was slowly starting to hyperventilate, Emily came rushing at me and squeezed the life out of me in a very bone-crushing hug. As I was comforted by the fact that she was not going to cry, or kill me; I lifted my arms and patted her on the back.

"Thank you!" She was thanking me?

"Um…your welcome?" Man if this was how you were supposed to take a compliment then I have been lied to for eighteen years of my life.

She broke the hug and beamed at me and then started to shake my hand while almost jumping up and down.

"I'm Emily! What's your name? I haven't met you before! Are you hungry? We're having roast beef!"

I think my brain just melted; which question do I answer? Oh dear God, I feel like I'm playing a game with jigsaw. Except that I'm not in a trap that would most likely lead to my death.

"Umm…I'm Kat, I just moved here, and I suppose I'm a little hungry."

She beamed at me and led me to the table where she pushed me into a chair that was actually beside Paul. He smiled at her and she…winked at him? Uh-oh. I looked at Sam and he smirked at Paul. Wait, is this a love triangle? Or is it just a threesome? Damn what a lucky girl.

Emily served us all something to eat, waving away my attempts to help, and finally sat down with something to eat of her own. Conversation flowed smoothly after that episode. They were including me and joking around with me like I was a part of the family. It was a real nice feeling.

Halfway through with desert I was suddenly hit like a freight train; which my mother was most likely driving because I'm not home nor have I called her to tell her I wasn't coming home. I excused myself, telling them that I had to call my mother. They all nodded and I walked out to stand right near the front door where it wasn't so loud.

I called my mom, waiting for the torture that was to befall on my ears.

_Ring, ring, ri-_

"KATRINA MAY SUMMERS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" There went my eardrum.

"Mom! Calm down! I-"

"CALM DOWN?! DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN LYING DEAD IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE WATING TO APPEAR ON ONE OF THOSE CRIMINAL INVESTIGATION SHOWS!" Wow, we really do have the same thought process.

"Momma, I'm fine! I honestly didn't mean to worry you! I forgot to call, honest. I met some really cool people at the beach and they invited me to hang with them for a while. Trust me, they're not murderers; they would have killed me by now." Okay, maybe that last sentence wasn't the best thing to say in this situation.

I heard my mom take a deep breath and let it out. "Alright." Oh dear, a calm one word answer. This is not going to end well.

"At least you're safe. Just don't do that again alright? I was really worried. After all of that in Alabama…" I understood.

"I know mom, I know. I promise I won't do it again."

She sighed. "Well at least I know there weren't any dogs around."

What? I hear her chuckle through the phone and glared at the tree line in the distance.

"Momma! Why did you have to go and bring that up?" I pouted like a five year old.

"I'm sorry hunny, but you know those poodle's; really dangerous creatures." I could hear her amusement through the phone.

"That is so not fair! It was one time! And for your information it wasn't a poodle…it was a Chihuahua."

I sulked as she just howled in laughter. That was so not right. It was one time! Yes, I did go to the hospital, but that Chihuahua was rabid I tell ya'!

Her laughter died down. "So, who are these people you met?"

Oh no, if I tell her about these guys I will never hear the end of this.

"Oh you know just some people."

"…"

"Alright! It was Paul, Jacob and a couple of their friends."

"…Paul as in the Paul that visited the house?"

"Yea."

"…oh, I see…"

She was quiet…she was never quiet.

"Well make sure to use protection. Orgy's are a good way to get pregnant hunny."

"…" I couldn't speak. I swear if someone walked out to look at me I would have looked like I a saw a ghost humping a cow. That is how speechless I am.

"Kat? Are you there?"

"Mom…I don't even know what to say to that." For the first time in my life, Katrina May Summers is speechless.

"Aww you know I'm just kiddin' hun!" She laughed. She just laughed.

"Anyway! Not that I'm trying to get off the phone with you before this topic can go further, but I have to go."

"Alright sweety, I'll talk to you when you get back."

"Alright mom."

"Make sure to get one of them to dress up as a naughty doctor. That was one of my favorite fantasies."

"BYE MOM!" I quickly hung up, trying not to die from the horror that my mom caused. My poor brain…I don't think I'm ever going to be the same.

I walked back in the house, thinking of all the money that I'm going to have to spend for therapy, to walk back in the kitchen to see all the guys looking at me with amusement shining clearly in their eyes. I looked at them suspiciously; there was no way that those guys could have heard my conversation. But they look like they did….

I sat down and smiled at Emily who was looking at me with a question in her eyes. She smiled back and started talking to me about how I felt about the move and us hanging out and shopping. Somehow, I was roped into going shopping with her this weekend. How this came about, I will never know. I blame her power of manipulation; she was cohering with my mother. I just knew it!

I looked at the clock on the wall and declared that I better get going before she flies off the handle, permanently. It was only about three o'clock, so it wasn't completely dark to where I would most likely be signing my death warrant.

Once Emily was done asking me if I need a ride for the eighth time, and me declining, I was walking down the driveway. It was then that I realized, that I came through the woods; and I didn't know how to get to the beach or my house from here. I looked toward the house only to find Paul standing right behind me. I squealed and jumped, hand flying over my heart.

"What the hell Paul? Are you trying to send me to an early grave?"

"Nope, just trying to walk you home." He gave me this cheesy little smile, which I found to be quite adorable on him.

"What makes you think I need you to walk me home?"

"Well for one you don't know your way back to the beach from here, or to your house. And two, by the time you may actually find your way back to your house it would be getting dark and I don't need you to appear on the news as the girl who was mauled by a psycho clown."

"…lead the way."

He grinned as he started walking alongside me. We were walking along the dirt road when my eyes drifted to his form. He looked so content and happy just walking alongside me. I felt a flutter in my chest and couldn't help but look down and grin.

I could get used to this feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We continued to walk for about a good fifteen minutes; I observed everything around me, the trees, rocks, Paul's sexiness, the road, everything. We didn't speak though; we were content to just bask in the feeling of each other's company. I looked to the sky and saw the sun starting to hide behind some clouds that decided that light wasn't a real necessity at the moment. I heard birds starting to chirp and figured that rain was probably starting to set in.

I looked toward Paul only to find him already looking at me. I smirked at him, which caused him to do his sexy little smirk, and then this sexy little wink. My eyes widened a bit as he turned to the front once more, clearly proud of himself if his smugness is anything to go by. Oh man, it was so on.

I looked forward, determined to get him back for that little debacle. As I was getting ready to give him a little taste of his own medicine, I saw a car start driving down the road. I realized that this person's headlights weren't on, even though the sun clearly wasn't shining.

I saw this person speeding toward us, not even thinking of slowing down. My eyes widened and I suddenly felt my arm being pulled, harshly. I stumbled to the side of the road where I was steadied by a pair of hands. I felt my hair blow harshly across my face as I looked toward the car that passed, guessing that it was going at least thirty miles over the normal speed limit around here. I couldn't catch the license plate number; but I did make out the car was dark in color and might have been a Corvette. The windows were tinted so I couldn't make heads or tails of who was actually driving the car.

I got my bearing back just in time to pull away from those set of hands to run up the road, shouting obscenities at that reckless driver. I felt those same pair of hands on my arms and looked up at Paul who was glaring at the direction the car took. I felt him starting to shake and was beginning to get a little worried. I turned to him fully and noticed his whole body was quaking. I did the first thing that came to mind, I hugged him. Now I don't know why I did it, it just felt like the right thing to do. I started whispering calming words into his ear. The shaking in his body slowly started to subside; I'm guessing the shaking was caused by adrenaline of the near death experience.

I pulled away and felt his arms wrap around me, keeping me still. I let him; thinking that the shock was starting to wear off and he was realizing what about happened. He soon pulled away and looked at me. "Are you alright?"

I gazed into his eyes and saw the worry looking back at me. "I'm fine. But I think I just found your psycho clown." I replied while looking in the direction the car flew. I felt him chuckle and looked at him to see him shake his head.

"Only you would find something funny to say in this situation."

I smiled a big smile. "Hey, I am one of the klutziest girls on the planet. I laugh in the face of danger!"

He smiled at me and took my hand, "Well let's get you home before serious harm befalls on our little damsel."

"Oka-hey wait a minute!"

He laughed as he was tugging me along the road; and lord help me I didn't have the heart to think of a comeback because he was so happy. So I let him lead me back home, noticing that he did not let go of my hand once we started to continue our little journey. And I didn't say anything.

I'm not really sure what was going on. I've never felt such a strong urge to be close to someone; this was a little scary. I felt like I've known this guy my whole life, but I just met him. I was thinking about letting go of his hand and just leaving him, but that hurt to even think about. I knew I should have been concerned, but I wasn't. I continued to ponder this until I felt him squeeze my hand. I looked at him and saw him gazing at me with a soft look. I smiled and figured that, for once, my brain could take a back seat; that my heart could have this moment. Because this is the happiest I been in a long time.

We eventually came around a corner and I saw my house right in the middle. I thought Paul was going to go ahead and turn back but he continued to walk with me until I was right at my door. He looked at me, "Well I suppose I bid thee goodnight my fair damsel."

Alright, that was actually pretty cute; he even bowed. "And I, you my lord." I topped this all off with a curtsy, which was kind of awkward seeing as I had skinny jeans on. But it was worth it just to see him smile like that.

He stood back up and stepped forward, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." And with that he walked off, leaving a hormonal teenage pile of goo on the front step. Damn him and his good looks! I picked myself up and opened the door to find the living room light on, with my mom sitting in the chair watching Grey's Anatomy. I walked forward and saw her practically glued to the screen. I stared at the TV. "They all get into a plane crash."

She snapped her head at me, mouth dropped to the floor. "What?!"

I smiled and started to walk toward my bedroom. I heard the TV shut off and my mom grumbling about the injustice of ABC network and daughters who ruin the surprises of injustice on ABC. I snorted and took out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, changing quickly. Sometimes 'day' clothes were just so uncomfortable. I swear if it didn't go against the ways of society I would walk around nude. Well I could go to a nudist colony; then I conjured up mental images of WHO I would be seeing, on second thought, I'll stick with my clothes.

I heard my mother walking down the hallway toward my bedroom. I looked up to see her leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. I felt like I was under a microscope from the way I was being observed. "Yes?"

She stared a moment longer before opening her mouth, "Did you have fun?"

For some reason I felt like I was being led into a trap. Like those questions you ask girls and there is never a right answer. "Um…yes?"

She stared at me again and nodded her head. "That's good." That's it?

"How was Paul?" She smiled this naughty smile and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mom! Nothing happened! I was just hanging with him and his friends remember? We went to one of his friend's house and his wife was cooking for everyone."

She gave me this pitying look, what the hell was that? "Oh he has a wife? I'm sorry hunny. But sometimes women can be into the whole adding another girl in with them thing."

I stared at her gob smacked. "Okay first off, you seriously need to get laid. And secondly, it was his friend's wife, not his. We just all ate and talked and then Paul walked me home."

She raised her eyebrow and I could have smacked myself at that moment. "Oh he did, did he?"

I blushed like a school girl which made my mom smile like a cat that just caught the canary. "Well that was very sweet of him wasn't it?"

I glared and responded, "Mom it's not like that. He was just helping me get home. He didn't want me to get hurt which could have happened since this person about ran me over with their car."

Her playful look morphed into one of concern. "What? Are you alright?"

She was walking toward me and took me by the shoulders and started examining me for cuts and bruises.

"I'm fine mom, Paul pulled me out of the way."

She looked at me and sighed and pulled me into a back breaking hug. "Why do you always seem to find trouble?"

I hugged her back and shrugged. "Because the world is jealous that you birthed such an awesome human being and is trying to take me out so it can be on top."

Mom pulled away, laughter dancing in her eyes. I smiled and saw the ways her eyes crinkled and the crow's feet that appeared in the corner of her eyes. She bent down to give me a kiss on the forehead. "Well as long as you're alright. Did you get enough to eat? I can make something real fast."

"Nah its fine, I got enough at Emily's, which is the wife's name by the way."

She nodded. "Alright then. I'll have to meet these friends of his soon though. I don't need my baby being taunted with the deliciousness of big burly men."

"Mom!" I groaned.

I heard her laughter dance across the room as she was leaving, declaring that she was going to go to bed early tonight. She shouted and I love you to which I responded with an I love you back and looked around my room. Well it was most likely around six-thirty or so; and as I saw all the boxes that have yet to be unpacked I started making my way around, putting all my stuff away.

I was finished around 9 o'clock and decided I might as well hit the hay since I promised myself that I will help my mom unpack tomorrow. As I was lying down I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to that maniac that was speeding down the road. Something felt off about this whole situation. I don't know what it was but it felt like some sort of bad omen. I shook off this uneasy feeling and thought about the walk with Paul instead. I drifted off to his smiling face; which was then quickly consumed by fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"No!"

I bolted upright, sweat making my tank top cling uncomfortably to my body. 'What the hell was that?' I looked around my room, my heart rate slowly decreasing as I was trying to control my breathing; I was having an awful dream. All I remember are screams piercing through darkness which was soon drowned out by maniacal laughter. Then everything was consumed in fire.

That had to be one of the worst dreams that I've ever had. That was even worse than the dream where I got swallowed by a whale; I am never going to swim in the ocean again, no matter how pretty it is.

My heart rate and breathing were finally under control as I looked at the clock and saw it flashing '3:15' in a bright green color. Huh…isn't that considered the witching hour?

"…I need to stop watching all those paranormal movies…and Ghost Adventures."

I shook my head at what a disaster those entertaining movies caused, along with the incredibly sexy Zak Bagans. I shook my head once more to get rid of that dream and laid back down. I flipped on my right side and snuggled down in the blankets drifting off to sleep once more.

When I woke up the next time it was my clock flashing '8:23' in the morning. Honestly? That was no better than the witching hour. Cant a girl sleep until 12 in the afternoon? Damn my treacherous body for waking up at such an ungodly hour.

I groaned as I flung the covers off of me and onto the floor. I swung my legs to the side and sat up. I stretched, hearing a satisfying pop in my back and stood up; only to trip over the covers I threw haphazardly off the bed; I landed face first with a huge thud. I sighed.

"Today is sooo not going to be a good day."

I hoisted myself up, rubbed my poor abused nose, and started my way into the kitchen where I could smell French toast, eggs, and bacon…wait…

"Bacon!"

I ran into the kitchen and slid across the floor where I came to stop side by side with my mom. She glanced at me, looked at my nose, and sighed.

"Fell off the bed again?"

I looked at her, insulted.

"What? How could you accuse me of something like that?" I put my hand over my heart. "I would never do such an ungraceful thing!"

She turned to me with an 'oh really' stare. I stared back with my head held high.

"I was gracefully dancing with my sheets until they decided to betray me."

"You got tangled in your sheets and fell face first on the floor again, didn't you?"

"…maybe…"

"Kat what am I gonna do with you?"

I smiled up at her, "how about give your favorite child some of your glorious homemade food before she starves to death?"

"Kat…your my only child."

I waved my hand at her. "Details, details. It still does not take away the fact that my stomach is trying to digest my kneecaps out of pure starvation."

She chuckled at me and proceeded to make me a plate and hand it to me. I gave her my killer watt smile and she swatted me away with her spatula. I, thankfully, avoided the weapon of mass destruction and put my plate on the table while mom came over with hers.

"I got the drinks momma."

She looked at me with a smile and sat down. I walked to the cabinet, opened up several doors to find the glasses and fixed two glasses of orange juice. I set them down on the table and found two coffee cups and poured us some coffee which mom already made while she was up. I sat them down and threw myself in the chair, devouring my meal.

"So hun, what are your plans for today?"

I took a big gulp of my orange juice and replied. "Well, I was gonna help you unpack the rest of the things today."

She gave me a grateful smile which then turned in a sly smirk. I looked at her warily, knowing that the comment she was about to make was going to disgust and/or horrify me.

"Why don't you invite your friends over? Maybe they can help us unpack."

Oh…well that wasn't too bad.

"And maybe I can see if one of those God-zillas are into role playing with older women."

Yep…there it is.

"Mother!"

She cackled at the horror that I know was displayed on my face. She slowly calmed down and gave me a questioning look. Did she seriously think I was going to let her say that to those guys?

She saw my look and rolled her eyes. "I wasn't being serious about that last comment, geez. But you could still invite them over if you want. We do need some help unpacking and moving all this furniture around."

That was actually a pretty good idea. I was about to agree until I remembered…I didn't have any of the guy's phone numbers. I smacked myself in the forehead which gave me a weird look from my mother.

"I don't have their numbers…"

"…you spent all day with them yesterday and you didn't get ANY of their phone numbers?"

"Nope."

"I have failed you as a mother."

I blinked at her, unable to find anything to say to that. Our banter was soon interrupted with a knock on the door. I whipped my head around, giving me a whiplash. I stood up rubbing my neck, and walked to the door. I opened the door and…

"Kat!" …was glomped by an overexcited Seth.

"Hey Sethy!" I wheezed as I patted him on the back. I looked over his shoulder and saw all the guys, minus Sam and Emily, standing on the front porch. Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear...in the form of incredibly hot men.

He sat me down and walked in my house, followed by the rest of them. 'What the hell?'

"And when did I give you permission to come in my house?"

Jacob looked at me and smirked; "As soon as your mom beckoned us inside."

What? I looked at my mom and saw here smiling at me and the guys. The betrayal! I gave her a kicked puppy look and she motioned to the guys. Oh yea, she wants them to do manual labor…wait…why were they even here? Well besides to see my awesomeness of course…

"What are you guys doing here?"

Jared spoke up; "Well we decided that you were actually pretty cool and wanted to see if you could hang with us today. We are probably going out to the mall in Port Angeles; and Emily may be going so you can do your girly shopping time with her today!"

I don't know whether to feel pleased or insulted at the first comment. I stared at him and then to my mom who gave me a half smile and nodded her head. She thought I was going to ditch her?

"I would, but I promised momma that I would help her unpack today. Sorry."

I looked at my mom out of the corner of my eye to see her light up; but the guys looked like I ran over their favorite puppy with a lawn mower.

"Oh…"

I looked at Seth and saw him with the saddest brown eyes ever. But then he did a total 180 and his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"We can help! Then after we can still hang out!" He said, jumping up and down.

I looked at my mom, seeing her smug smile. Aw man, she planned all this out! '…she's good…'

She clapped her hands, "Oh that would be such a big help if you guys did that! Moving this furniture around is really starting to take a toll on me." She put on this forlorn expression. '…she's real good…'

They smiled at her and puffed their chests out. Quil spoke up next "Don't you worry Mrs. Summers! We will have all this done for you faster than you can say werewolves!"

Jacob turned to Quil and smacked him upside the head making him cringe and give him an apologetic look. Interesting…

"Now there's no need to call me Mrs. Summers. That was my mother; you can call me Katie. And are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." She replied with an almost regretful look. '…she's really, really good…'

Jacob turned to her, "It won't be a problem at all Mrs. Sum-Katie." He caught himself after mom gave him the evil eye. She smiled and thanked them profusely.

…What in the Sam Hill just happened?

The boys took off and started unpacking and moving things around just as my mom ordered. Before I knew it they were done and the house looked awesome. I was still standing in the same place as before, just watching in fascination. The guys didn't even break a sweat!

Mom came over and whispered in my ear, "And that's how it's done."

I looked at her in awe, "You're my hero."

"I know!" She chirped as she skipped to the guys thanking them for their hard work. They blushed as she was saying that she couldn't have done this without them. 'I have a feeling that my mom could live out her sexual fantasies with one of these guys', I marveled.

"So Kat, are you ready to go?"

"Huh?"

I looked at Jacob and he smirked and said very slowly, "I said, are you ready to go?"

Oh! Mall…right. I looked down at my clothes and gave a blank stare to Jacob.

"Does it look like I'm ready to you?"

"Well, if you were going for the whole comfortable just got out of bed and threw clothes on look, then yep, I believe you are."

"…touche'…"

He grinned and I shook my head. "But alas that is not the look I'm going for. I'm in the mood for the 'this sexy piece of ass is hot and single but don't care cause she's with six incredibly hot men' look."

This comment was met with silence.

Then everyone burst out laughing while mom gave me a thumbs up. Man these people are so immature! I huffed and declared I was going to get ready.

I made my way up the stairs, very slowly so I do not trip and die, and got ready as fast as I could. I put on a pair of bright green shorts with a rainbow belt and a black Big Bang Theory tank top. I put my hair up in a ponytail with a few strands falling down and threw on black and green checkered converse. I put on some eyeliner and declared myself ready to rock and roll.

I grabbed my cell and wallet and put them in my pockets. I hurried down the stairs and saw my guy friends chatting away with my mom, drinking lemonade.

'When did we get lemonade?' Huh, it seems like mom wanted the whole 'contractor came in because of the hot day and needed to cool off with a glass of lemonade before getting down and dirty with the woman who hired him cause he was hot' scenario.

I cleared my throat and they looked up and smiled.

"Aww honey you look adorable!"

I looked at my mom and instead of being embarrassed I just replied with a "when am I not?"

She smiled and the guys chuckled as they bid my mom a farewell and promised to have me home by eight. And then made them promise to keep me safe and away from any escalators.

I ran up to my mom and kissed her on the cheek. She beamed at me and looked at me seriously and whispered a 'be safe'.

"Always."

I bounced away with a 'love ya, see ya soon!', and followed these guys to two trucks in the driveway. 'How on earth did I not hear these trucks pull up?'

They split up with three in each and Paul gave me a look as if to say, 'want to ride with me?'

I nodded and headed with him, Jacob and Seth. I got in the truck which was thankfully a four door, and was seated beside Paul.

"Alright, I called Sam and he said that he and Emily will meet us at the mall and for you to be prepared for the best shopping day of your life. Emily's words, not mine."

I groaned as Jacob relayed the message. I have a feeling that I'm going to regret being friendly with these people.

Paul leaned down and whispered in my ear, "don't worry, Emily's not that bad. And if you want I'll even help carry your bags."

I shivered as his breath blew against my ear and the feeling of his lips just barely brushing against my ear. Oh my…

I looked up at him, eyes twinkling; "Why Paul, I never knew you were such a gentleman." I then lowered my voice and gave him a half-lidded stare. "You can help me any time."

His eyes widened and I saw a spark of lust as he shivered at my words. He gave me a sexy smirk and bedroom eyes and leaned down right at my ear again, "Whenever you need it Kit-Kat."

Oh shit! My breath hitched at the huskiness of his words. I could suddenly feel the contours of his body on mine; I could even feel the heat radiating off of him and through my clothes. I probably should have been concerned with his dangerously high body temperature, but right now I couldn't concentrate on anything except the huskiness of his voice and just knowing he was right beside me.

Suddenly this little game that I was playing did a total one-eighty and I had no idea how to act to that voice full of promises. Thankfully though he backed away and I finally took in a breath that my lungs were craving. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and feel the blood rush through my body like flames through a gasoline track.

I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me, bedroom eyes gone. Thank God, I didn't know what I would have done if he didn't stop looking at me like that. I smiled back; at least I hope it was a smile. His eyes were shining as he jumped in a conversation with Seth and Jacob who looked like they had no idea what was going on; but the smiles on their faces spoke differently. I blushed and cursed my teenage libido.

I can't believe I was acting like this; I never act this way around guys. I felt something warm cover my hand only to look down and see Paul's hand. He wrapped his hand around mine and gave a little squeeze. It was comforting.

I beamed at him and started to argue with Seth on the Lord of the Rings books vs movies debate. I felt Paul squeeze my hand again and I thought he would let go, but he didn't. I should have been scared, petrified even, but I wasn't.

I thread my fingers through his and continued to hold his hand the rest of the way to the mall.

What is happening?

Why do I feel this way?

How do I feel this way?

And what on earth is momma going to say?

…On second thought, never mind that last question. I don't even want to know.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I dived out of the car. I stood up from my wonderful dismount and looked up to see a decent sized mall; I was actually quite impressed to be honest. I thought the mall here would be like a little hole in the wall; I stand corrected.

"Wow Kat, you really know how to make us guys feel so loved."

I looked over at Jacob, only to see him quivering his bottom lip at me. Honestly, did he really think that face was going to work on me? He looks like a deformed dog.

"You look like a deformed dog."

His eyes widened at me before he crossed his arms and huffed off in the direction of the mall. The other guys, who somehow silently snuck up on me which was impressive due to their sheer massiveness, busted out laughing and started mocking Jacob behind his back. Real mature guys.

Embry walked over, still chuckling, and threw his arm over my shoulders and started leading me toward the mall.

"You, my dear Kat, are something else."

I took that as a compliment and stuck out my chest and strutted off like a peacock. They chuckled some more while chattering about all the things they wanted to check out in the store. I looked over at Paul, and saw him glaring at Embry. I didn't know why but was a little apprehensive to ask. Embry didn't seem too bothered by it so I decided to let it go.

We went through the doors only for my nose to be assaulted by the food court. Pizza, Subway, Chinese, Ice cream; it was fat girl heaven. I could feel myself start to drool but could care less at the moment; I was too distracted by the override of my senses.

"Can we go get some food?" I pleaded to the guys. Paul looked over at me with an amused smirk on his face.

"It's not even lunch yet Kit-Kat," I shivered at the nickname, "plus didn't you already eat before you left?"

"…maybe…" I smiled a sheepish smile, "but my stomach is starting to sound like Chewbacca, I'm a little worried for its health at the moment."

Paul gave me a little smile and had an adoring look in his eyes; I wasn't sure why but I couldn't help but get a little warm feeling start in my stomach and slowly spread to my other extremities. I could feel my face heat up as I gave him a little smile.

"How about we find Emily and Sam first, yeah?" He replied.

I sighed sullenly, "Fine, if we must...but if my stomach grows a mouth and teeth and starts eating people just know that it was your entire fault."

"I'll make sure to feel entirely guilty and amazed if that situation arises." He chuckled as he led me in front of the carousel. Wait…when was there a carousel?

I stood in front of it with wide eyes, an excited smile slowly growing on my face. I turned toward the guys as the stood chattering about Emily and Sam and how they will be here in a second. But all that did not matter to me as I gazed upon the circling zoo animals. Man, how I want to ride on that zebra.

I turned towards the guys, "Can I ride on the carousel? Pleeease?" I even gave them my puppy dog eyes for good measure.

I saw Quil about to open his mouth but was interrupted by a squeal and blurred image of a madwoman. I got the breath knocked out of me as I was attacked by a spider monkey…oh, never mind, it's just Emily. Damn…I wish it was a spider monkey.

"Hey Em," I chuckled as I patted her back, wishing she would let go before I met my untimely fate.

"Hey Kat!" She untangled herself from me, "You ready to shop till you drop?"

"If I say no?"

"Then I get a collar and leash, put that on you, and pull you around the mall while I torture you with non-ending supplies of clothes with no food breaks."

"…you had me at no food breaks"

She looked at me with wide eyes, "You mean you would let me put a collar and leash on you?"

"I am neither confirming nor denying your assumption."

"…You really are something else," she laughed merrily.

I smiled as she hooked her arm through mine and started dragging me all around the mall, and into different stores. I never knew what the comment 'shop till you drop' meant until I was forced to know by my dear friend Emily.

Finally after three long, grueling hours, I tossed myself in a chair at the food court with a dozen bags around me; half I paid for, and the other half she paid for. I tried to stop her, honestly I did, but as I tried to give the cashier my card Emily started hitting me with a hanger. I was too scared and bruised to try that again.

All the guys sat down at the table and the ones next to mine. I looked at their tired faces and, for once, could sympathize with them; I tiredly leant back in my chair. I think my feet are broken.

Emily happily sat down next to me and started yapping about how wonderful today was and that it didn't even take us that long to shop. I looked at her, scared shitless. If three hours was Childs play, then what was her idea of an actual shopping trip? I didn't even want to ask, if I did I'm pretty sure I would have to call a lawyer to make my will.

"…so how about we get some food?"

What? Food?

I perked up and looked at Emily who was looking at me expectantly. Oh she was saying about us getting something to eat. I jumped up; feeling suddenly rejuvenated, and exclaimed, "What are you guys waiting for? I'm not getting any younger!" Then I left them in the dust.

I vaguely heard Emily ask the guys why I wasn't this excited or athletic three hours ago. I didn't bother to hear their response as I made my way to the Chinese food line. I was jumping up and down, slowly becoming agitated as the guy in front was taking his precious time on ordering his food. Doesn't he know that there is a starving woman behind him?

After five minutes of him waiting to order I leaned forward and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and I stared with wide eyes. This guy looks so familiar…

"Do I know you?" I asked.

Something flashed in his eyes as he smiled at me. "I don't believe so."

"Oh…well can I recommend that the tangerine chicken is really good?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and I gave him a small smile. He had dark brown hair with dark eyes to match. He was tall, around six feet, and had a lean build. I couldn't help but compare this guy to a snake. I don't really know why, but I'm a little afraid of this guy. Something about him just screams danger and the warning bells started going off. I could feel my gut tighten as the guy continued to stare at me.

He finally turned around and ordered tangerine chicken. I couldn't feel myself to even be excited that I was finally going to be able to order food. He got his order and turned to me with this creepy little smile. "It was nice to meet you Kat."

Then he was gone.

I gasped and stood frozen until the guy behind me told me I was up to order. I whipped my head around to look for that man; he was nowhere to be found. I silently got out of line, unable to think about stomaching food right now. As I walked back to the table I couldn't help the growing feeling of fear inside me. I never told this man my name; but he knew me, personally it seemed. I sat down and looked up to see everyone gone. I looked at the lines and saw them in the subway and ice cream lines.

I shook my head to clear it, trying to seem like nothing was out of place. They slowly started to trickle back to the table. I beamed up at them, masking my discomfort.

Em turned to me, "aren't you going to eat anything? You seemed like you were going to devour the whole food court five minutes ago."

I turned to her with a smile, "Nah, I got up to the Chinese line and saw a cockroach crawling on the floor; turned my appetite off a bit."

She grimaced as she looked down at her food. "That's disgusting!" She then pushed her food away.

I felt kind of bad to have lied to her, and to see her push such innocent food away from the proximity. But I just couldn't tell her about that man. Something inside me screamed to not say anything; and my gut has never proven me wrong before.

The guys, even though they heard about the imaginary cockroach, decided that was a harmless little detail and started to consume all their food. When Emily asked they just said that cockroaches were a good source of protein. She gagged and I was impressed by their loyalty to the food chain.

Em turned towards me, "So what are you gonna do after this?"

I thought about it, I honestly didn't really want to do anything at the moment; to perturbed at the idea that a unknown man knows my name. Hell I was just kidding about the whole serial killer aspect; but that idea actually has some merit to it.

"I was probably just gonna head back home. I feel bad for leaving my mom alone all day." Even if it was just like three o'clock.

She nodded her understanding. "Don't worry we can hang out tomorrow! There is a bonfire that we host and the elders and all of us will be there. You can come to!"

"Elders? This kind of sounds like a tribal event. Are you sure that's allowed?"

"Oh yea! Besides your like one of us now anyway!"

"One of you? How's that?"

She then got this funny look on her face, like when you say something you're not supposed to. She gave me this mysterious, I know something you don't know, smiles.

"You just are."

Well that was helpful.

I looked around and the guys were smiling at me; especially Paul. He beamed at me like a light house. He leaned forward and smiled a very charming knock your panties off smile. "So are you coming?"

In about two minutes I will be.

Wait…what the fuck? Holy hell! I'm turning into momma! No, bad Kat, bad Kat!

He was still smiling as I was mentally beating myself up with a golf club. He had this knowing look in his eyes, like he knew was I was thinking about. But he didn't…right?

"Um…sure?"

He sat straight and gave me this pearly white smile. "Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at six."

Wait, what?

"Woah hold on cowboy. Who said you were coming to pick me up?"

"I did."

"…"

"…"

"Well alright then, I was just making sure." I smirked. He laughed.

Em clapped her hands. "Yay! You can even wear some of the new clothes you got!"

"Sounds good. Wait, where is this bonfire? And how cold is it gonna be?'

Embry volunteered to talk this time. "It's at the beach, and it's actually going to be pretty warm tomorrow, believe it or not."

"Well alright then. I better head home so I can get these clothes washed. I still don't understand how you were able to make me get all these clothes…"

Em turned to me with a secretive smile, "I have powers that you don't know about."

"You mean the power of manipulation?"

"…damn…"

I smiled a victorious smile as I grabbed my bags and went to get up, mystery guy forgotten. Everyone got up to and started heading toward the door. I panicked.

"Wait!"

They turned to me, alarmed.

"I still have to ride the carousel!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I can't believe that Emily made me get all these clothes."

I stood and stared at all the clothes in my closet, then to my bed which housed the rest of the clothes that I was unable to fit in my closet. Where on earth am I going to put all of this? I'm going to have to rent a storage space for all this!

After all that shopping yesterday, I came straight home to wash all of the clothes that Emily so graciously manipulated me to get. I still don't understand how all these bags were able to fit in the car. I came inside the house and mom was about to have a heart attack! Although, after she calmed down she proceeded to tell me that it was great that I finally understood that I was a girl; and that I got clothes to prove that fact.

I looked at the clock and saw it was only twelve in the afternoon. I still have six hours until Paul comes to pick me up for the bonfire that was being held at the beach. What is a girl to do for six hours?

…

"Ha! Take that you dragon!"

I quickly shot arrows at the dragon flying above my head. I used one of my shouts to make it land as I charged at it and started swinging my ax. I frantically pushed the buttons on my controller as the dragon started breathing fire at me.

"Oh my god! I'm on fire!"

There was a knock on my door, "Kat? Are you okay in there?"

"Can't talk now mom! I'm saving the people of Whiterun!"

"Alright sweety. Just please don't throw the controller at the TV this time; I don't have money to buy you a new one."

"No promises!" I yelled as I gave the last devastating blow on the dragon. I threw up my arms in victory as I absorbed the dragon's soul.

"I am victorious! Bow down to my awesome elfishness!"

"Kat? Maybe you need to stop playing Skyrim for a while."

"What are you jealous that I'm a dragonborn and everyone loves me? Or that I'm a thane in all the major cities and they turn to me when there's evil afoot?"

"No actually, I was just gonna say that Paul was gonna be here in thirty minutes."

"What?!" I turned toward the clock and it blinked 5:30 at me mockingly.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and sprinted to my closet, then sprinted back towards the Xbox and saved my game before turning it off.

"I have nothing to wear!"

My mom walked in, very calmly might I add. Didn't she now that there is a major crisis arising? Somebody flash the bat signal!

"Hun, you just bought twelve bags of clothes yesterday. I'm pretty sure you have something to wear."

"Mother! This is no time to be patronizing! Help me find something to wear!"

She chuckled and muttered about kids in love and how we freak out on the first date. She walked to my closet and stared for a moment. I was having a full blown panic attack as she was putting together an outfit for me.

"Mom! What am I gonna do?! I have twenty five minutes and I'm not even cute yet! This is the worst day ever! The world is against me! Alas! I'm unable to go this gathering on account of-oh that's so cute!"

She handed me an outfit that consisted of a red Iron Man tank top, black shorts that went a bit above mid-thigh, and my red and black checkered converse. I hurriedly gathered the outfit and stripped down and put on a black and white panda bikini. I threw on my clothes and went to the bathroom to put my hair up in a half ponytail that had pieces of hair falling out with strands framing my face. I put on eyeliner and Chap Stick, and then admired myself in the mirror. I have to admit…I look pretty darn cute.

I went back to my room and smiled at my mom who was still standing there. I twirled myself around and gave my mom a questioning look.

"You look adorable!" She squealed.

"Tell me something I don't know!" I strutted towards the door, and tripped on shoe that was lying aimlessly in the middle of the floor.

I belly flopped on the hardwood floor as my mom howled with laughter. I picked myself up, dusted myself off, and continued strutting away with all the dignity I have left.

I walked down the stairs and saw that I had about five minutes before Paul would be here. Mom came down, wiping her eyes and hugged me.

"Have fun Kat, and please, be careful."

I smiled, "I will momma", and hugged her back.

She let go and smiled a tearful smile at me.

"I love you Kat."

"I love you to momma." I gave her a questioning smile but she just nodded her head and headed to the living room.

"Make sure to give those guys a big kiss from your ol' momma! And tell them that they can visit this lonely woman anytime! I would loooove the company."

"Momma!"

She laughed as there was a knocking on our door. I hurriedly opened it to find Paul smiling at me. I blushed and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Bye mom! I'll be back by midnight!"

"Alright sweety! And remember, if you're gonna be a little late just call, I'm sure I would understand why you were…distracted."

I could hear the smirk in her voice as I blushed as red as a fire truck and dragged Paul away while closing the door.

"Distracted huh?"

I turned towards Paul to find him giving me a very sexy smirk.

"Shut it."

He laughed as he threw his arm around me and led me to his truck. He opened the door for me and waited until I was settled before shutting the door; I never had a guy to that for me before. He got it on the driver's side and started the car.

"So, who knew you were such a gentleman."

"I can be when I want to be." He smiled as he glanced at me.

"I know." I beamed at him, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

We talked the whole way to the beach; from our favorite color, to our families, to our favorite sexual positions. Ha, just kidding, that's more of a second date conversation.

I jolted as he parked, date? He never said this was a date…but this kind of seems like it. I looked at him as he was coming around to open my door. What if I'm thinking that he thinks that this is a date but it's not and I'm the only one thinking that this is a date? My brain hurts…

He opens up my door and helps me out, such chivalry; and people said that it's dead. They obviously didn't know about this sexy God.

"Why thank you kind sir."

"Why your welcome m'lady. May I escort you towards the party?" He held his elbow out.

"You may." I said as I hooked my arm through his elbow.

We walked down towards where everyone was sitting and greeted everyone upon sight. That is until my view was obstructed by the boys picking me up and squeezing my insides out. I was passed from one person to another until Emily came up and drug me to a circle of girls. I looked back at Paul and saw him looking at me with a frown on his face. I smiled at him and he smiled back, a lot perkier than before. He turned to talk to the rest of the guys with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but feel the warmth in me as I realized that I was the one that made him happy

I looked up at the girls that were there and smiled. Man it's kind of nice to finally be able to interact with my gender. One girl bounced over to me and squealed, very loudly. You know, I may retract my earlier thought…

"Hi! I'm Kim! It's so nice to finally meet you! Paul talks about you all the time!"

I perked up at that. Actually, maybe talking to these girls will be just fine.

"He does, does he?

"Yep! But anyway! I'm Kim, as I said earlier, and this is Claire who is going out with Quil; this is Angela who is going out with Embry, and this is Bella!"

Okay? "So who do you go out with?"

Kim looked down, suddenly shy, "I go out with Jared."

I smiled at her, "That's great!" She beamed.

I looked at this Bella chick with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed, "Oh I don't go out with any of them, I'm Jacob's friend."

I looked at Kim and she rolled her eyes as she mouthed that Jacob wants to be more than friends. I nodded my head and looked at Bella; she had brown hair, brown eyes, was pale, and seemed awkward around the girls. And the way the girls were looking at her I could tell they did not like her very much; quite frankly, I didn't like her either. Something about her just seemed off, and I could tell that she was a tease.

I responded with a 'uh-huh' and turned towards the rest of the group. Kim had dark hair and russet colored skin just like the rest of the guys. She had brown eyes but they seemed to sparkle with life and she was very pretty; Claire had blonde hair and green eyes with tan skin, she was really pretty to. Angela had brown hair with brown eyes and light skin; she was also pretty but was very shy looking but also had a kind aura around her. I liked them…except Bella.

I smiled at them, "Well it's very nice to meet you guys; I'm Kat."

They smiled at replied with unison, "We know." I just raised my eyebrow.

Claire stepped forward, "So how are you liking La Push?"

"It's alright, quiet but I like that; the beach is my favorite part though, well that and the shirtless guys but who doesn't love that."

The girls laughed, except Bella, and Claire threw her arm around my shoulder, "You're gonna fit in just fine."

We started to talk about different things, just getting to know each other. I really enjoyed the company. Normally, I don't get along with those of the same gender; but with these girls it was different, we got along like sisters. We talked about Alabama and different things to do around here; we also started to talk about the boys. They gushed about their wonderful boyfriends, once again, except Bella, and I nodded and smiled along with them.

"So Kat, how are you and Paul?"

I turned sharply towards Claire who had a knowing smirk on her face.

"What do you mean how's me and Paul?"

"I meant just what I said," she said in a 'duh' voice.

I just stared at her. Did she really think something was going on between me and Paul? I mean really; he's a total hunk. He wouldn't go for a girl like me, well except maybe in my dreams. And boy what dreams they were.

"We're just friends."

Kim looked at me with an incredulous look, "really?"

"Really."

The girls looked at each other and looked back at me; once again they said in unison, "We don't believe you."

"Well no matter if you believe me or not, there is nothing going on between me and Pauly. Besides, he wouldn't go for a girl like me anyway…"

Angela gave me a look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean look at him and then look at me!"

Angela gave me an unbelieving look, "Seriously? Have you looked in a mirror? You're gorgeous!"

I smiled and shook my head at them; Claire went to open her mouth but was interrupted by Emily who came running over from fixing the food table to tell us that the food was ready.

I got up, along with the girls and headed to the food table to see food that could feed a whole army of trolls. I picked up a plate and filled it to the brim with delicious, mouth-watering, food. I went to go sit on a rock that was near the fire. Angela came next and sat beside me, with Claire, Kim, and Bella sitting with us. The guys then trickled over with the elders that I briefly met earlier when they came by to introduce themselves.

Paul came over and sat beside me, and I mean right beside me; I could feel him continuously brush up against me, that's how close he was. I looked at him and he took a big bite from his hamburger and looked at me. I couldn't help but laugh at his chipmunk cheeks and I saw his eyes dance with laughter. I turned back around to face the girls and they gave me these sly smirks; Kim waggled her eyebrows at me, which earned her a kick in the shin. She yelped as I munched happily on my chips.

Everyone continued to talk about anything and everything; I cracked jokes about the guys and earned laughs all around. They asked me questions about my life and about me in general, I answered most of them; questions about why me moved or about my father got me defensive and eventually they knew not to ask me such questions even though I could see the curiosity burning. Eventually we were all silenced by Billy Black who started talking about the legends.

It must have been a good hour and half of the elders telling all about the Quileutes and the legends that surrounded them. My favorite part was about the Werewolves and the Cold Ones. I was always fascinated about the supernatural and these stories were filled with it; I was enthralled. Once they were done I glanced down at my phone and saw it was already eleven; I couldn't help but be saddened by this, I was having a really great time, for once.

I yawned as everyone starting getting up and cleaning the trash. I looked over at the food table and saw an unknown woman; I don't remember seeing her here.

"Hey Kim," I asked, "Who's that girl over there?"

Kim turned towards where I was pointing and grimaced, "oh that's just Leah."

"Who?"

"Leah, she's Seth's sister."

"Oh…what was with the grimace?"

"Well…she happens to be a very…unpleasant person to be around. It's not really her fault though!" She must have saw my look, "she used to go out with Sam, they were very serious, I mean married serious; and he broke up with her for Emily who is her cousin."

What the fuck? Now that is some Jerry Springer shit.

"Dude, that's fucked up."

Kim looked at me with a sad smile, "It is a very sensitive situation. But Leah has become real cold to everybody because of that."

I looked at Leah and saw the cold shoulder she was giving to everyone, especially Emily, and I nodded in understanding. I felt really bad for her honestly, to have someone you loved be happy with another woman, who happens to be related to you, and to have it flaunted in your face every day.

I looked at Kim who was walking over to Jared and looked back at Leah; I took a deep breath and started walking over. I got close to her and she suddenly snapped her head up and glared at me. I hesitated for a second and told myself to suck it up and be a man, which struck me as a little odd but I continued over there anyway.

I stood right in front her, "Hey, I'm Kat."

She just continued to glare at me.

"I'm from Alabama."

Glare.

"I just moved here."

More glaring.

"I see dead people."

Her eyes widened.

"You probably shouldn't drink the water…fish have sex in it."

A slow smile started to make its way on her face.

"A thief who stole a calendar got twelve months."

She laughed.

I smiled as I saw her hold her side; I feel really accomplished right about now.

She calmed down and held her hand out to me. I took it and she shook it, "the name's Leah. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to. So why weren't you sitting with us to hear the stories?"

I saw her eyes darken and couldn't help but want to throw myself off a cliff; no wonder momma always questions my intelligence.

"I've heard those stories plenty of times, I figured I could sit this one out."

"Ah…"

"Yep…"

"So…you wanna hang out sometime?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Why Kat, are you coming onto me?"

I smirked at her, "Sorry hun, but you're not my type."

She laughed and said, "I like you; we can hang out this weekend, maybe hit a club up in Port Angeles." She waggled her eyebrows.

What is with everybody wagging their eyebrows at me?

"Sure! Sounds like a plan," I smiled.

She smiled to and then we heard yelling and laughter from behind us. We looked over and saw everyone saying goodbye to each other, ready to go to bed. I saw Paul look around and saw his eyes land on me; he smiled and started walking over.

"Hey Kat, ready to go?"

I looked over at Leah and she smiled at me, "I'll see you this weekend Kat." She waved and started walking over to Seth.

Paul looked at me with eyebrows raised, and I just smiled. I started walking towards the group and gave hugs to everyone, promising that I will come back to see everyone. I walked towards the truck with Paul right on my heels. He helped me in the car and got in and started to drive back towards my house.

"So, how did you like the bonfire?"

"I loved it. Meeting everyone was great, and the legends were really cool; especially the ones about vampires and werewolves."

He looked at me, "really?"

"Yea, I thought the whole prospect was really cool; it would also be really cool if the tales were true. I wouldn't mind meeting a werewolf!"

He smiled an all-knowing smile at me, "Good to know."

We were silent the rest of the way; although I kept sneaking glances at him out of the corner of my eye. He is so gorgeous, I wish he could like me more than a friend; I would be one of the happiest girls on the planet. But I know I'm too damaged for someone like him, I have way too much baggage. But a girl can dream right? Which I would probably be doing tonight…

He stopped in front of my house and once again helped me out; he started walking me up to the door.

"Well I guess this is where I take my leave."

I looked at him and saw him smiling at me, "I suppose so. But don't worry, I know you'll miss my pure awesomeness but we can hang out again!"

He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye, "I look forward to it."

He bent down and gave me a little kiss on the cheek and smiled before walking back to his truck and driving away. I stood there the entire time, smiling like a loon; that is until my mom opened the door, causing me to give a little scream and hit the doorframe.

"There's my girl! Come on in and tell momma how big of a man Paul was! Did he treat you right? Did he pay attention to your needs?"

"Mom! We did not have sex!"

She started to lead me inside, "now you don't have to lie to momma, I saw him getting all sweet on you outside."

"That was him being a gentleman, not a horn-dog."

"Aww hun, you're no fun."

I shook my head at her; she really needs to get laid.

"What about the other boys? How were they?"

"They were fine mom, and so were their girlfriends."

She gave me this injured puppy-dog eye look and sulked off to the kitchen. I chuckled at the drama queen and followed her. She fixed two cups of hot chocolate and gave one to me.

"You want to watch some TV?"

I looked at her and nodded my head. We went to the living room and sat down, settling on watching The Big Bang Theory. We drank and laughed together, just enjoying the time between us. We haven't done this in a long time; first with making new friends at the bonfire, hearing about werewolves, getting a kiss from caramel skinned male model, and spending quality time with my mom, I couldn't help but think that my life has finally evened out.

And as Sheldon was singing soft kitty to Penny I realized that my life was finally worth living.


End file.
